


Unconventional Victory

by kazubako



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazubako/pseuds/kazubako
Summary: Viktor is a hero for Yuuri Katsuki. Saved by Viktor's coming out declaration in front of the camera during the Grand Prix, Yuuri Katsuki put Viktor on a pedestal, trying his best in chasing the back of his idol through skating. And when he did, he eventually learned more about the hardship that the silver-haired man went through, and after a single sudden request from his hero, his life was turned upside down. (This is a fic taking place in a world where LGBTQ+ discrimination happens)





	

            A dim light from the television blinked in various colors, accompanied with faint cheer that was almost inaudible with the volume in its lowest setting. A young child sat in front of the TV; his brown eyes that were mixed with the reflection of colors were lit in adoration. Hidden behind a pair of spectacles, those eyes never left the figure of a young teen with long, flowing silver hair behind the screen, blue flower crowns adoring those locks.

            “I am gay.” The skater’s lips moved smoothly, like it was a line that had been rehearsed a million times— it probably was. The Russian’s hands that hadn’t been clutching the mic took the flower crown within his hand gently before raising it up high, the blue color finally making sense and setting different kinds of emotions to each person sat in the audience seat. “I reiterate, I am gay, and this is for everyone who are contemplating suicide because people are trying to take their identity away from them. I hope that even just one person gain strength from my declaration tonight, because if I can survive coming out in front of all these cameras and people, you can survive another day as you, with your identity attached.”

            The child’s brown eyes stared and stared in silence, as if those gaze could pierce through the screen and cut through the space between them. Even when his eyes started to dry, he almost didn’t dare blink because he was afraid that he’d miss a single moment that he deemed sacred. Those brown eyes followed the figure and watched every single gesture as the silver-haired skater put back the flower crown on top of his head and returned the mic to the dumbfounded, almost disgusted commentator. He definitely didn’t skip even a blink when the performance happened—those graceful, emotional moves and skillful, smooth jumps, every single one were carefully embedded in his brain, deep enough for those to probably never ever leave his mind. Even though the subject of adoration scored no more than a silver medal that night—it was discrimination due to the uncomfortable atmosphere from the declaration, the child believed—the child had made his decision to make the skater his hero.

            —Because the silver-haired skater, Viktor Nikiforov, indeed was a really, really cool hero, with flower crowns instead of cape, and beautiful glistening skates gliding through the ice. And amongst of those who were saved by this particular hero, were a little child in the little town of Hasetsu, Japan—Yuuri Katsuki, future Japan’s ace skater.

 

xxx

 

            “He has a poodle… it’s so cute— Makkachin… it’s a really cute name, too.”

          Yuuri mumbled before turning the TV off as the skating broadcast was over. Sitting there for a full minute, the strong feeling of want eventually led his legs to his mother. Hesitantly, little Yuuri tugged on his mother’s apron, who turned to face her beloved little angel.

            “What it is, Yuuri? Are you hungry?” She lowered herself to little Yuuri’s level, smiling and asking gently. Yuuri patted his tiny tummy, thinking a little, before answering.

            “Um—I am indeed a little bit hungry, but… I want to talk to you about something else…” Yuuri played with his fingers nervously. His mother smiled and patted Yuuri’s soft black locks in return, wordlessly giving him the okay to proceed with his talk. Hesitantly, yet with a certain determination supporting every single word that he uttered, he said, “C-can I get a poodle? I promise to take care of it to the best of my capability!”

            His mother tilted her head a bit as she considered the pro and cons, “I don’t really mind, to be very honest. I rather like dogs, and poodle is very cute. And I believe you will take care of it well, so I have no objections, Yuuri.”

            Yuuri’s eyes lit up immediately, his cheeks rosy with happiness as a really wide smile adorned his chubby face. “I am going to name it Vicchan!” And that was the only clue that his mom needed to figure out the reason why her boy wanted a poodle. Also the sheer amount of Viktor’s posters in his boy’s room, probably.

 

xxx

 

             “I named him Vicchan!”

           Yuuri held his poodle proudly. His friends chuckled and played with the dog, teasing of how gay that was, to go so far over an idol, especially a gay skater. Even though so, it didn’t register to Yuuri that it was bad-intentioned, so little Yuuri dismissed the comment without thinking much of it, too happy of having his own ‘Viktor’ in his house. He wasn’t aware of both Yuko and Nishigori chuckling as they discussed Yuuri’s obsession towards Viktor, though the thought of Yuuri being gay was not taken seriously. It was more like a running joke.

           “Vicchan, do you know why I name you Viktor?” The poodle tilted his head as it stared at him, and Yuuri smiled giddily. “You are named after an international hero who saves people’s lives! He is so brave, to admit his sexuality for all the teens out there who’s struggling with the same thing, even though at the cost in turning every judges against him. Even though so, he always smiles! He never shows any negative emotion despite how unfair the judge treated him. He had four quads almost every time and executed those beautifully, and he had the quadruple flip amongst those four! He was also able to land a beautiful triple axel with a back counter entrance and quad toe-triple toe combination, even at the end of his program.” Yuuri went on and on, and it was fortunate that Vicchan was a rather quiet poodle, so it was particularly fitting for Yuuri because he really needed someone to listen. He had a few people who’d listen if he told them, but it was just—different, talking to Vicchan. It was easier, and he didn’t have to be afraid of him tripping over his own words—Vicchan wouldn’t judge. Vicchan was a safe haven that he could rely on.

            And he did rely on Vicchan for a long, long time.

 

xxx

 

            “I—don’t think it’s going to be a good idea, Yuuri.”

            “Why not, Minako-sensei?”

            Minako sighed, her hands combing through her hair as she bought time for her to gather her thoughts. It clearly took her by surprise when Yuuri suddenly told her that he was going to incorporate feminine ballet moves into his own choreography. Even it wasn’t really that uncommon before, but as Viktor Nikiforov just took the skating world by storm with his declaration, the skating world were particularly touchy about a male performing with woman’s qualities, as it was deemed to be a distinguishing aspect of an individual with non-straight preferences. Especially in places that were already pretty homophobic from the start like Russia and Japan, there weren’t any that dared to follow Viktor’s footsteps because they knew what the consequences were. They didn’t want to be discriminated like Viktor was, who lost three gold medals that he should’ve been able to earn easily. Just because of the massive deduction in the Performance Points, despite scoring consistently heads and shoulders over other contenders in Technical Points. That was why Minako was concerned— she didn’t want Yuuri to have the same fate as Viktor, who could’ve gotten everything but got way less than he deserved because of his sexuality.

            “Listen, Yuuri,” Minako carefully started. “I know that you’ve always been a big fan of Viktor. I mean, you even name your dog after him. And I don’t mind that because to be really honest, he is indeed a legendary skater, practically the best skater of this generation and those before.”

            Yuuri nodded excitedly, smiles beaming like the warmth of sunlight, though it just left a hollow space in Minako’s heart. How could anyone shatter this child’s dreams? How could this world limit his wings? “But I am telling you, Yuuri, there is a reason why he is infamous in the skating world. Despite the fact that I support Viktor, I don’t want you to face the same fate as he has. Can we please stick with the previous choreography?”

            Those brown eyes stared back at her, smile faded until it was no more, and she almost couldn’t bear. She almost wanted to take all those words back, even though she was just stating the truth. It was an unfair truth, after all.

            But when was the world ever fair? And what good was to hold those back? It was only going to bite Yuuri in the ass later… it was for the best, Minako convinced herself, though it didn’t have enough weight to lift her head back up.

            “… Alright, Minako-sensei.” Yuuri’s little voice finally spoke up, a little awkward smile replacing the warm smile he had earlier. “I will go through with the choreography. Good night.”

            Minako didn’t lift her head until the door closed.

  
xxx

 

            “Your performances were very mesmerizing, Yuuri! You only need to win in the Nationals to progress to the Four Continents and World Championship! Given your performances so far, I think that it’s safe to consider it to be in the bag already, as long as you don’t slip into your bad habits.” His coach talked and talked, while Yuuri just nodded as his mind flew somewhere else. The video that he played before the performance, Viktor’s performance of that night when he said the controversial declaration to every person watching, was indeed very helpful in visualizing his jumps during his performance, but it stuck even until now inside his head that he tuned out his coach’s words, warming his chest with the words that he had remembered like the back of his hand and the performance that he memorized to a tee, not a single gesture forgotten by his adoring and mesmerized heart.

            “In this rate, you’ll fulfill your life-long dream to compete with Viktor Nikiforov on the same ground in no time!” And that took his attention. “Just a few more wins, Yuuri, and your ticket to meet him is assured!”

            And his determination was locked in place by those words of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yolski ;)


End file.
